Everything comes with a price
by CombatStorm1
Summary: Humans and Pokemon with tight friendship soon find a way to strengthen it even more, to become one. Scientists call them Gijiinkas. Legend has it that if someone was gather an army of legendary Gijiinkas, they would be able to grant any wish they want. Warning Ocs. Might change summary or title later on.


AN:

Storm: I got bored so I wanted to do a story about gijinka because why not? Will include straight, yuri and yaoi pairings at some point in the future if I ever do continue this fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't owe Pokemon at all, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, GAME FREAK and Creatures

—

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. Three cloaked people were running quickly that it almost looks like they're flying. They were grateful for the lights guiding them through the metal hallways, every now and then they would fly by a metal door leading to an unknown room, if you were to stop and press your ear against the door you could hear growls and roars coming from that room. The group was curious but they have to return to base, the reason why was the bundle of blankets in each persons arms. An angry but desperate sound rang out, it repeated again and again. Someone found out that their test subjects are gone and sounded the alarm. Red lights flashed on and off, in time with each shrill note coming from the alarm. The cloaked intruders could see the exit right ahead of them but the most cliché thing just started to happen. A metal door slowly making its way down to complete the lock down phase.

"Tailwind!" One of the cloaked people shouted out. The cloaked people gained more speed, enough speed to slide under the door, the door clanged loudly behind them. Signalling them that lock down is complete. They kept running, never turning around to check for anyone chasing after them. For what seemed like a decade they ceased their sprinting and slowed down to a jog soon to a brisk walk. Every now and then one of them would occasionally duck under thick branches decorated with leaves and swerve around bushes, many types of berries desperately hanging onto the bushes. One touch and all the berries will have a safe landing on the soaked wild grass.

"Good call there Jerome," A feminine voice broke the silence. "We should give our Pokemon a rest now." The woman tore her hood back revealing black hair tied back, a crown of red feathers sat on top of her head, she clasps her hands together and exhales softly. A bright light shrouded around her, a red orb rapidly spinning around her. The light soon dies down, showing a brown haired woman petting a Weavile and holding a bundle of blankets. The man called Jermone rolled his eyes and nudged his companion.

"Lara, the one who likes to get things done quickly didn't think about a party speed boost move, right Chase?" Jerome swept aside his white bangs.

"Yes but at least Lara ties up her hair after she fuses with her Weavile," Chase pointed at Jerome's long matted hair and couldn't help but compare his raven hair to Jerome's hair.

"And Chase has cute curly horns unlike your horn that sticks out like a sore thumb," Jerome growled as he tenderly touched his horn that stuck out from his forehead.

"Whatever lets just get back to base," He stomped off with his Shiftry that he recently defused with. Chase followed with his loyal Houndoom. The only female of the group released an exaggerated sigh and plucked an Oran berry off the nearest berry tree, taking a huge bite of it. Lara moaned in delight at the flavours dancing on her tongue, she turned around to offer her Weavile a bite but it seems like her Weavile is many steps ahead of her. How many steps? Well she's on step 'I'm going to take all of the Oran berries just for myself.' The Weavile cradled the Oran berries like it was her own baby. Lara giggled and beckoned her Weavile to come along. The duo jogged to catch up with their over teammates.

—

They finally reached their destination, a huge oak tree bigger than any of the other trees they've ever encountered, the way it's positioned almost makes it look like a castle instead. Then again there is a lake surrounding the small piece of land the tree is rooted to. Jerome loved how the moonlight reflects off the surface of the pristine lake and how there are dark fins above the surface of the lake… his train of thoughts crashed. Chase was about to take one step into the lake but was abruptly yanked backwards by Jerome.

"Idiot can't you see those damn Sharpedos' fins!" Jerome shook poor Chase around, Lara is now currently holding three bundles of blankets because of the two other idiots she has to put up with.

"I swear he's trying to kill us now!"

"Maybe he put them there to stop others from breaching the base?" The Houndoom user desperately tried to get out of Jerome's tight vice like grip, who simply raised a brow. "After all I heard that secret bases are the rage now, so who wouldn't want to take this tree and make it their secret base?" The world stopped spinning for Chase, the Shiftry user released him. Splish splosh. One of Jerome's eyes twitched and he ran a hand through his shaggy red hair.

"Lara you insane woman… what do you think you're doing?"

"Well what does it look like you imbecile," The insane woman is currently sitting on a Sharpedo, still holding the bundles of blankets, her Weavile sitting in her shoulder munching on an Oran berry.

"Don't Sharpedos have rough skin?" Chase curiously asked while brushing his blue hair away from his forehead, he knows his Houndoom won't like this, but it seems like it's the only way unless he negotiates with him.

"Why don't you find out Chase?" Lara smirked, petting the Sharpedo gently, Chase hesitantly waded into the water and petted the nearest Sharpedo. He hauled himself up onto the Sharpedo's back and settled down behind its fin. Houndoom whimpered, he doesn't want to touch the water but he doesn't want to leave Chase's side. Jerome growled, picked up the dog by its scruff and somehow lobbed him to his owner.

"I don't understand why we can't fuse with our Pokemon to find a better solution," he grumbled, his Shiftry walked away from him and stood on the lake's surface, a smirk on his face. "Puh… you just have to be a ninja, I hope you lose concentration and fall. When that does happen you'll be dragged down to the bottom of the lake all because of your white long hair." Jerome didn't waste time wrestling with a Sharpedo and making it obey. The others sweatdropped, this was normal.

"Alright team lets surf out!" Lara grinned, pulling out a pair of sunglasses, she dramatically puts it on.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's dark?"

"Because it makes me look badass." Her teammates and Pokemon included, stared at her dully. Without any further weird comments they rode out towards the island.

—

Jerome rapidly typed in the password on the bark of the tree, slamming the hidden door open, he charged through the hallways to find the "genius" who decided it'll be a smart idea to let some Sharpedos swim about in the lake that surrounds their home/base. Another door was slammed open, revealing a room with many shiny buttons, red buttons included. Computer screens showing a footage of Jerome's other teammates making their way over and of course those comfortable plush chairs that spin around. All in all it was one of those typical rooms where there's some one sitting on a chair starring at a screen for ages, monitoring anything the security cameras see and record. The genius was sitting in the chair spinning around and around without a care in the world, he held up a hand and waved to Jerome, a cheeky smile on his face that he knew would guarantee a ticket to watch Jerome explode with anger just like a volcano. Until the others came in and announced the show has been cancelled.

"We got them Pluto," Chase claimed, holding two of the bundles of blankets. Pluto stood up, his aqua blue hair stuck up in many directions.

"Excellent!" He clasps he hands together and peers through the three bundles of blankets. "Were they quiet throughout the whole journey?"

"Surprisingly yes."

"Awesome, looks like you guys caused some havoc!" Pluto then rubbed his chin. "Which means we took some of their players out of this game of chess and have them for ourselves," The other three nodded their heads, they were all pleased with the results. "Don't just stand there, let me take a look at them!" Pluto unraveled the blankets like a child eagerly opening his presents, he came face to face with three peaceful faces. "Babies are so cute~" He hummed.

"So remind me how does this help us Pluto?"

"Simple they are the corresponding humans to three legendary Pokemon, to be more specific Dialga, Palkia and Giratina."

"Yeah I know that but how does three legendarys throw that organisation off their tracks?"

"Remember how I said Dialga and Palkia will be even more powerful when they are together in a friendly or intimate way because of their powers, it'll be even more powerful because Giratina is part of the trio and it'll be a complete set!" They nodded but Chase felt something wrong.

"There's something else you're not telling us Pluto, it's not really the complete set of Sinnoh legendary right?"

"They got to Arceus before us, which is why I wanted you guys to specifically get these three," Pluto glanced at the clock and grinned at the others in front of him. "Now it's been a long day for you lot so get some rest!" He winked as he shooed them out of the room, his smile disappeared. He held out an arm, a Honchkrow gripped onto his arms lightly and pecked him.

"I won't be like him at all, he may have tried to use those three as a way to create a new world but I won't. I'll train them to save our world against their clutches." He narrowed his eyes at his own reflection on the window and smoothed down his hair, they say he is almost like his splitting image.

—

A man briskly walked, his blue eyes nervously scanning his surroundings. The only sounds that can be heard is his uneasy breathing, his boots thudding heavily on the metal floor and his heart panicking, beating wildly against his chest. He halted at a large metal door in front of him, he quickly checked his uniform and overall appearance. His hands painfully inched its way to the handle of the door and gripped onto it. The door squeaked open as he pushed it back, taking a step into the room he straighten his back and glanced around the room. Many weapons and various prizes from hunts hung on the wall, a carpet laid out under two comfortable armchairs with a coffee table keeping the distance between the chairs and a cosy fireplace nearby it.

"Sir, we lost subjects 021, 022 and…" The soldier fidgeted nervously, the man who appears to be the boss, turned around to face him. The boss is holding a baby and gently rocking it to sleep.

"Go on soldier."

"We lost 002." The boss froze, his eyes widened.

"To who?"

"That's the thing sir we don't know who."

"Get out and don't come back into my office unless it's good news," The boss slammed a hand on the table in front of him as the soldier ran out of the office, his tail in between his legs. The only person in the room left sighed he looked down at the sleeping baby he held in his arms. "I'm sorry my dear daughter… I'm so sorry." The man wept in despair, a photo frame was placed down on the table, the photo itself was burning in the fireplace.


End file.
